


Snape's #1 Crush

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly kinky tribute to Snape's obsessive personality and my favorite objects of his obsessions...Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's #1 Crush

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 21 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "#1 Crush"  
 **Artist:** Garbage  
 **Summary:** A slightly kinky tribute to Snape's obsessive personality and my favorite objects of his obsessions...Harry.  
 **Warnings:** Leather, latex, and some other kinky (but slashy) imagery, TrentReznor!Snape

  
[Download Snape's #1 Crush](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Crush.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snape's #1 Crush on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/12/01/snapes-1-crush/)

[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Crush.wmv)


End file.
